


Is it really you?

by Weebyfangirl



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebyfangirl/pseuds/Weebyfangirl





	Is it really you?

It had been 2 years

Two whole years since Percy had gone on that quest

Two years since he was presumed dead and anabeth’s heart was smashed into a million pieces so small it was like monster dust. 

Anabeth sat looking at her wall with the far off empty look in her eyes that came so easily when she thought of her dead boyfriend. 

She was broken from her trance by a sharp knock on her door in exactly the pattern Percy used to do. 

She went to the door and grasped the handle whilst desperately trying to wipe the tears from her face. 

When the door swung open on its squeaky hinges she was met with sea green eyes and jet black hair. The small smatter of freckles and a waft of sea air. 

It was Percy. Her heart soared higher than Apollo’s chariot and crashed to the depths of Tartarus. It wasn’t Percy. It was never Percy. 

She pushed the stranger down onto her lawn and drew her knife and held it to their neck.   
“WHICH GOD ARE YOU? WHY? DAMNIT HAVENT YOU HAD ENOUGH OF HURTING ME?” She screamed in their face and saw her eyes get blurry with tears. 

“Hey wise girl it’s me! It’s your Percy. Seaweed brain.”


End file.
